Tiraste los pedazos de mi
by Legolas3
Summary: RemusSirius, quiero verte y si me dices que no eres culpable yo te creere y te esperare toda la vida..., capitulo nuevo... faltan dos para el final.
1. Default Chapter

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados ; tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

**Tiraste los pedazos de mi **

- Este dolor de mi alma, yo mismo me lo provoco, podría sonreírle a la vida irónicamente, un lobo enamorado, un licántropo enamorado, es ya de por si un pecado... yo lo he hecho mayor, por que me enamorado de ti, de mi amigo; esta prohibido para mi hasta el mas  insignificante, y tenia que enamorarme del mas majestuoso.¿Por qué?, ¿qué hice mal?; siempre controle esos sentimientos, siempre, y te sorprendería cuanto es el tiempo que  he estado enamorado de ti... me atrajeron tus ojos el primer instante en que te vi, me robaste el corazón con la primer sonrisa que me dirigiste, y con ese primer abrazo que me diste, como amigos, te ganaste mi alma. Soy un despreciable, tu que me ofreciste tu amistad incondicional, como  tuve la desfachatez de enamorarme de ti. Y hoy que dejamos Hogwarts, me di cuenta que si no te lo decía, mi corazón jamás me lo perdonaría; no se que sea de mi a partir de este día, pero decírtelo era todo lo que anhelaba, todo a lo que tenia derecho; ódiame, dime lo despreciable que soy... pero... cobardemente me quedare con mis recuerdos... si es el adiós, sabrás que siempre te quise- el joven de cabellos castaños tomo un respiro, ya estaba hecho, acababa de arruinar su amistad para siempre, acababa de apartarlo de el, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, no mas.

- Remus- el joven de cabellos negros, lo observaba impasible, su corazón retumbaba de maneras tan extrañas, el no encontraba las palabras.

- Lo se, si quieres insultarme lo entenderé, si me odias toda la vida, lo aceptare, se que no debí atreverme- Remus se dio la vuelta, quería correr y escapar de eso.

- Yo , no – Sirius, vio que Remus se alejaría en cualquier momento- no te vallas, yo quiero amarte, tanto como tu a mi, pero... – Sirius lo observo fijamente, ahora que Remus había volteado y medio sonreído ante sus palabras, sonrisa que se borro con ese pero.

- Lo entiendo, no te gustan...- Remus trataba de aceptarlo, pero no podía detener las lagrimas que escapaban.

- Pero... quiero que te quedes a mi lado toda la vida- Sirius abrazo a Remus, y este sintió que podía morir en esos momentos de lo dichoso que era.

- Toda la vida- Remus se refugio en aquellos brazos que sintió lo protegerían de cualquier dolor.

+++++++++++++

- Remus, ¿cuándo formalizaran?- la joven pelirroja acomodaba algunos arreglos de flores, ayudada por su amigo.

- ¿Formalizar?... eh Lily, ¿de que hablas?- Remus distraído acomodaba algunas rosas, habían apenas pasado unas semanas  desde el nacimiento de Harry, el bebe de sus amigos; y la casa aun necesitaba acomodarse.

- Tu y Sirius, hace ya un año que viven juntos, y bueno, ¿no han pensado en su futuro?...- Lily sonrió ante el sonrojo de su amigo.

- Estamos bien así, yo no quiero presionar a Sirius... la comunidad mágica es muy exigente con las parejas reconocidas... y bueno, soy un licántropo, no se vería bien que formalizara con un auror, del prestigio de Sirius- Remus le sonrió tristemente.

- Lo se... pero aun así, quiero verte feliz...- Lily acomodo las ultimas flores, antes de que un llanto infantil la reclamara en la habitación contigua- discúlpame-  la joven madre corrió al llamado de su hijo.

- ¿Sirius, me amara como para formalizar?- Remus termino de acomodar el jarrón que tenia en sus manos, mientras suspiraba pensativo.

- Ya dejó de llorar; ¿ Remus, te quedaras a cenar?- la joven entro cargando al bebe.

- No Lily... debo terminar unas clases pendientes, con este material en la casa, muchas gracias por cierto- el joven le sonrió.

- Es un trabajo muy loable, ser maestro.... solo quisiera que no tuvieras que marcharte así de los trabajos.

- Bueno, por el momento estoy bien, mientras no aprueben esa nueva ley, que esa horrible Umbridge propuso, en las juntas del ministerio, eso seria ya un problema...- el joven abrazo al bebe y se despidió de su amiga.

- No lo harán, ya veras que mientras James y Dumbledore apoyen en el ministerio, eso no pasara- la joven sonrió desde la puerta despidiendo a su amigo.

++++++++

- Y bien Black, te retiraras para siempre de las andadas- un joven auror bromeaba con su compañero, mientras los otros sentados en torno a la mesa, se burlaban también; se habían reunido en la casa de Sirius, para festejar el ultimo caso que habían llevado, claro que ellos no sabían que Sirius, como parte de la orden del fénix, había ayudado bastante a llevar a éxito esa empresa.

- Déjalo, desde que esta con ese joven Lupin, esta mas que comprometido- otro auror mas envejecido, sonrió ante el comentario del primero.

- Dejen ya de molestar- Sirius, al fin cansado interrumpió la platica- Remus... y yo.. bueno, es algo...- ¿qué era lo que tenia con Remus?, ¿compromiso?, su mente le cuestionaba... ¿realmente lo amaba?, o ¿tan solo quería protegerlo?...

- ¿Algo pasajero?... ¿por qué si no, no has formalizado las cosas- el mas joven de los aurores encontraba divertido molestar a su compañero.

- Como por que, es lógico, el muchacho ese es un licántropo, eh oído que son los mejores amantes... pero bueno no formalizas con un licántropo... no son precisamente humanos...- el joven se callo, cuando contemplo al recién llegado que los escuchaba en la puerta.

- Si son buenos amantes... pero un ¿compromiso?; por que no brindamos por la nueva ley que esa Umbridge propuso- Sirius, no había observado a la persona que estaba detrás de el, pero al ver la cara de sus compañeros comprendió que había cometido una imprudencia.

- Si me disculpan, no me agradará interrumpir su platica, solo tenia que recoger unos papeles que deje en una de estas mesas- Remus se agacho y los tomo.

- Remus.. yo- Sirius, pensaba como solucionar eso, trato de tomar la mano de Remus.

- Suéltame- Remus retiro su mano y dignamente, se alejo y subió las escaleras, momentos después se escucho un fuerte golpe, de una puerta al cerrarse con demasiada fuerza.

- Bueno, creo que debemos irnos – los aurores comenzaron a levantarse.

- Si , creo que será lo mejor- Sirius, les sonrió con pesar, estaba metido en un lió.

+++++++

- Remus, abre esa puerta, tenemos que hablar- Sirius aporreaba indignado también.

- No hay nada de que hablar, tu ya lo dijiste todo, y solo fue verdad, soy un licántropo, no esperaba que pensaras de manera diferente a esa, adelante ve y has campaña a favor de todas esas leyes- Remus se había apoyado en la puerta, mientras la rabia y el dolor se atoraban en sus palabras.

- Sabes, que todo fue, para que ellos no sospecharan- Sirius consiguió abrir la puerta, pero Remus se retiro, de ella , aun dudando, y mas lejos cuando Sirius trato de abrazarlo.

- Sirius.. si eso es lo que crees... no tienes que ocultármelo, yo lo entendería, si te hace mas feliz que no este aquí, yo..- Remus trato de retroceder pero los fuertes brazos se cerraron en torno a su espalda.

- Este es el único lugar al que perteneces- Sirius lo beso rápidamente- perdóname, te lo suplico, solo fueron palabras.

Pero la brecha se estaba ya abriendo entre ellos, y Remus esa noche en los brazos de Sirius, no pudo evitar pensar si, tan solo era un amante para el...era un licántropo no merecía que formalizaran con el.

++++++++ 

- Remus, no quieres darle una oportunidad- Lily, abrazaba a su amigo, mientras este preparaba sus maletas, y las subía al tren.

- Lily... lo encontré acostándose con , otro hombre... con ese compañero auror suyo.. en nuestra cama... ¿cómo podría darle otra oportunidad?, cada ves mas distancia se cierne entre nosotros, ya era hora de que algo así pasara, es todo... hasta aquí llego nuestra relación- Remus le sonrió a su amiga- pero Lily, tu y yo seremos siempre amigos.

- Remus- la joven no pudo evitar llorar al ver a su destrozado amigo- tu no amaras a nadie mas verdad.

- Aunque quisiera, soy un licántropo... le di mi corazón a Sirius, confié en que con el estaría seguro... ahora que esta destrozado, jamás sanara- Remus tomo fuertemente su maletín de mano- no te preocupes, estaré bien...¿bueno tu entiendes?, estaremos en contacto... pero te suplico, no le digas jamás a Sirius... o a James, en donde estoy... él no quiero que lo sepa, y James tarde o temprano se lo diría, por esa amistad que tienen; siento tanto no ver al pequeño Harry crecer... cuídense sobre todo de Voldemort- Remus se acomodo en su asiento y se despidió de Lily que lo observaba por fuera.

+++++++

- Lo perdí James- Sirius tiro la botella a medio vaciar de un licor muy fuerte- soy un estúpido, todo por mi maldito miedo al compromiso.

- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente, Sirius, como es que por eso terminaste en tu cama con ese muchacho auror?- James lo observaba bastante molesto.

- Yo quería formalizar, estuve formado varias horas en el departamento de uniones del ministerio; pero unos amigos pasaron por ahí me vieron y comenzaron a hacerme burla, mas una cuando vieron que estaba llenando los permisos , para unirse a un licántropo..., y una cosa llevo a la otra , volví a dudar, me fui con ellos a tomar unos tragos... pague mi frustración, por algunas discusiones anteriores que habíamos tenido con Remus, mi mente  se confundió totalmente, y termine llevando a ese jovencito a mi casa, la que era de Remus y mía, y lo metí en nuestra cama... o dios, soy un estúpido; cuando Remus nos descubrió, no me atreví siquiera a detenerlo; si tan solo me hubiera recriminado, pero el tan solo lo acepto...- Sirius se quedo sin aliento, ganando los sollozos en su voz.

- Sirius...- James no sabia como consolarlos, solo sabia que esa relación, estaba ya rota... y tal ves nunca sanaría.

Esa noche cuando Sirius llego a su ahora vacía casa, tiro los papeles en un armario, no quería volver a verlos, pero tampoco quería quemarlos... no podía.

Remus esa noche, contemplo solitario y triste las estrellas, pero se negó a ver una de ellas, la mas brillante del cielo...

Continuara.....


	2. No recoges esos pedazos de mi

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados ; tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Nota2: Gracias por los reviews

Edeiel Snape-Black

Ayesha

Nienor

Akhasa

**2.- No recoges esos pedazos de mi.**

El tiempo no cura las heridas, eso lo estoy comprendiendo poco a poco, mi vida es una rutina... ¿por qué tuve que perderte?, si cada día te extraño mas...

No dejo de ver las fotografías, no pude tirarlas, no pude romperlas, son el ultimo vestigio de ti que tengo.

 Me aferré tanto a ti, que mi vida se hizo dependiente, tan solo soy un licántropo sin pareja, abandonado al mundo que venga.

- Profesor Lupin- la vos infantil lo distrajo.

- Ah!, si perdóname , ¿qué me querías preguntar Eiri?- el joven profesor contemplo a la pequeña que había avanzado hasta su escritorio.

- ¿Quería saber si mi tarjeta de San Valentín , esta bien hecha?- la pequeña estiro la mano en la que llevaba una tarjeta, un corazón recortado, en papel rojo y con algunas palabras.

- Si es muy bonita, él que la reciba se sentirá muy afortunado- le sonrió a la pequeña, y esta regreso a su asiento- Bien clase, ¿ya terminaron  con sus tarjetas?- Remus observo al grupo de alumnos que sonriendo le mostraron sus tarjetas.

- Bien, si terminaron, ya pueden intercambiarlas- Remus les índico con un gesto que procedieran.

Los niños se levantaron y comenzaron con sonrisas a dar y recibir tarjetas, ante la mirada soñadora de Remus, que no podía evitar odiar ese día... ahora que estaba solo, antes ese día había sido tan especial... al lado de ... de Sirius.

- Bien , si ya dieron sus tarjetas, pueden retirarse, y muy feliz día- Remus trato de apartar su tristeza , para sonreírles a sus queridos alumnos, pronto tendría que abandonarlos, ya se acercaba la luna llena.

Los pequeños comenzaron a retirarse, mientras Remus guardaba sus cosas, y después de espaladas borraba el pizarrón, cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo, volteo con curiosidad.

- Eiri, ¿qué sucede?- Remus volvió a sonreír a la pequeña niña, que avanzo hasta su escritorio, con algo en manos.

- Esta tarjeta... lo siento profesor, no la había hecho para usted, pero... quiero que se la quede..- la niña extendió la tarjeta que antes había mostrado, ahora tenia el nombre de Remus, se notaba que había sido borrado el nombre original.

- No puedo Eiri, tu trabajaste mucho en ella- Remus tomo la tarjeta, para devolverla a su dueña.

- No ... profesor, quiero que se la quede, por que... lo he visto tan triste... ¿nadie le ha regalado una tarjeta de San Valentín?... pues no este triste, yo le doy esta- la pequeña le sonrió una ves mas y salió corriendo, se detuvo en la puerta y vio al profesor- esa persona que usted ama, se que le corresponde... usted es una gran persona. 

- Yo...- Remus sonrió con tristeza, pero también sentía gratitud... que noble y simple gesto, los niños eran los seres mas maravillosos; tomo su portafolio y la tarjeta y sonriendo levemente se encamino a su casa.

Solitaria, así será la vida para mi, Remus cocinaba no con demasiadas ganas, este era el día especial para todas las parejas... no podía evitar recordarlo... cuando cocinaba para el... cuando pasaron su primer Valentín, juntos y dichosos... este era el primero que pasaba lejos de el, antes en Hogwarts lo habían pasado como amigos, después como novios, después como amantes... pero no había habido mas...

Sonrió en dirección a la tarjeta... y consideró que debía retribuir algo a esa pequeña... termino de hornear las galletas que había preparado, y tomo varias envolviéndolas en una servilleta, que coloco en una cestita... ese seria un regalo perfecto.

En estos momentos vivía en un pueblito de Gales, era tan solo un maestro viajero, que estaba trabajando entre muggles, el salario era escaso, peor la gente  era muy amable, y el se sentía bastante a gusto... el había pasado gran parte de su vida en un pueblecito así, donde su familia había tenido una casa... era esa añoranza, la que le había permitido quedarse ahí... pero pronto tenia que marcharse, ya habían corrido rumores de un lobo que aullaba en noches de luna llena, seguramente el ministerio pronto le pediría que se alejara.

Peor no hoy, Remus sonrió mientras tomaba en manos las galletas... su cabaña estaba alejada un poco del pueblo, para seguridad de sus habitantes, así que tenia que caminar un trecho... pero no le importaba, su pequeña alumna merecía su gratitud.

Aun antes de salir del bosque noto un resplandor, ¿fuego?,corrió rápidamente, y lo que encontró lo dejo mudo... las casas se incendiaban, las personas corrían, y en medio de todo unos magos vestidos con túnicas negras corrían detrás de esas personas, disparaban hechizos... Mortifagos;  Remus como pudo bloqueo varios, y defendió a algunas personas, pero estas al verlo con una varita, corrían aterradas también lejos de el.

Cruzo unas calles mas, tenía que asegurarse de que Eiri estuviera bien, diviso a lo lejos que algunos magos portando túnicas de colores llegaban al lugar, seguramente aurores, pero a el solo el importaba una cosa.

- Profesor Lupin- la vos infantil lo guió, frente a la casa de Eiri, la casa estaba completamente en llamas, solo una pequeña parte del piso superior se veía bien, la niña gritaba desde ahí.

- Tranquila Eiri, voy por ti- tenia que darse prisa, no podía extinguir esas llamas, por que  habían sido provocadas con un hechizo de magia negra, así que tomo una resolución y entro en la casa en llamas- no te preocupes pequeña, grita para guiarme.

La niña gritaba el nombre de su profesor, Remus sentía que el lobo en su interior estaba aterrado, las llamas eran su enemigo, pero el lo controlo, tenia que ir por la niña, se apoyo en el barandal y este se hizo pedazos, pero el con un ágil brinco consiguió aferrarse a lo que quedaba de la escalera y llego al piso superior, los gritos se habían detenido, pero se guió por su instinto, rompió la puerta  y encontró en medio de la habitación los cuerpos de una mujer y la niña .

- Señora- Remus se inclino ante la mujer, la madre de la niña, la había visto varias veces en las juntas.

- ¿Profesor?- la señora abrió los ojos cansadamente- pro favor, llévese a mi niña, sálvela- la mujer se aferró al brazo del maestro, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

- Tratare de salvarlas a ambas, el maestro se dirigió a la niña y la tomo en brazos, respiraba ya muy débilmente, se quito la capa y cubrió con ella a la pequeña, así estaría un poco mas protegida, se volvió a inclinar ante la señora, cuando una parte del techo se desplomo, aprisionando el cuerpo de la mujer.

- Sálvela- suplico la madre, con su ultimo esfuerzo- cuídela...

- Se lo prometo- Remus  avanzo hacia la puerta, cuando las llamas lo lanzaron, su brazo sufrió una dolorosa quemadura, vio que era imposible salir por donde había entrado, su única esperanza, volteo y vio la ventana, aun intacta, era la única solución... con al niña en brazos no podía convocar algún hechizo para amortiguar la caída.

Corrió con desesperación hasta la ventana, protegió a la niña con su cuerpo y rompió la ventana, sintió el frió cortante de los cristales en su espalda , y después el dolor de la caída, había protegido en todo momento a la niña, y sintió como su pie se hacia pedazos al impactar con el suelo.

- Eiri- Remus sujeto fuertemente a la niña y retiro la capa, se olvido de sus heridas y sacudió a la niña, pero esta no respondía, noto entonces la sangre en su capa, la niña había estado herida cuando el llego ante ella.

- ¿Profesor?- la niña abrió lentamente los ojos- ¿dónde esta mi mama?- la niña respiraba lentamente.

- Ella- Remus no sabía que responderle.

- Esos señores malos... se llevaron a papa- la niña lloraba- ¿esta bien?.

- Si, ya veras que todo estará bien- Remus abrazo a la pequeña, cuando noto algunas personas corriendo detrás suyo- deténganse , ayúdenos por favor- Remus observo a los aurores que caminaban con prisa.

- Claro...- algunso se acercaron a socorrerlo- ¿de donde saco a esa niña?- preguntaron al ver los restos de la casa que se quemaba.

- La saque de ese incendio, ayúdenme por favor- Remus levanto la vista y vio a los hombres detenerse antes de llegar a el.

- No podemos ayudarte- los hombres dieron la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué?, la niña esta mal, mis heridas no importan pero sálvenla a ella, por favor- Remus suplicaba en medio de todo su dolor.

- Esa casa es de un mortifago, el que ocasiono todo eso, esa debe ser su hija... no vamos ayudarle, además... tu eres un licántropo, ¿qué acaso creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta?, ¿seguramente eres aliado de los que atacaron?... solo por que tenemos prisa, no te arrestaremos, vamos detrás del líder, ese es mas importante- el jefe de los aurores se inclino en su dirección mientras decía esto, la capa cayo un poco y Remus pudo reconocerlo.

- Ryan- recordó Remus , el nombre- tu eras amigo de Sirius, soy yo Remus, te lo ruego ayúdame- Remus se aferró a esa posibilidad.

- Nadie confía en ti, no lo ves licántropo, si quieras deja a esa niña y podría tratar de ayudarte- el joven le dedico una amarga sonrisa- aunque a Sirius no le guste, el nos ha ordenado no tener piedad con nuestros enemigos.

- NO...- Remus volteo a ver a la pequeña- malditos, ustedes son iguales a los mortifagos, ella es solo una niña, no tiene culpa de los errores de su padre... y yo... soy un licántropo... ¿es que esa mordida me quito mi alma y humanidad?... ustedes son los monstruos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- exclamo un auror, avanzando con su varita, pero fue detenido por su líder.

- Vamos, no vale la pena... Remus ¿acaso quieres ser una traidor?- los aurores se alejaron.

Remus sin poder detener la lagrimas abrazo a la pequeña, ¿por qué Sirius?, ¿por qué su crueldad?.

- Profesor Lupin- la niña hablaba casi en un susurro- tengo mucho miedo.

- No lo tengas pequeña- Remus tomo la manita y contemplo la cara pálida de la niña, no podía salvarla, la impotencia que sentía era terrible.

- No llore- la niña trato de sonreírle- estaré bien... me voy a ir al cielo, con mi mama.. yo lo cuidare, profesor... por que...- la niña suspiro y cerro los ojos con una ultima lagrima silenciosa, una pequeña sonrisa marcaba su carita.

- Eiri- Remus sujeto el cuerpo de la niña con mayor fuerza, las lagrimas ya no las podía detener- ojala y la encuentres pequeña, que haya nadie te haga daño.

Una solitaria tarjeta de San Valentín casi carbonizada era llevada por el viento.

+++++++++++++++++++

- No le mandes mas cartas Lily- Sirius observaba a la joven con pesar, mientras esta sostenía en brazos a su bebe.

- Pero... ¿cómo sabes que eso es verdad?- Lily no podía creer lo que se decía de su amigo.

- Mis hombres lo vieron, en el ultimo ataque de muggles... el estaba- Sirius sentía que su vos se quebraba- el estaba ayudando a los mortifagos, Ryan, mi mano derecha, lo vio en persona, diciendo cosas terrible contra los aurores y apoyando a los mortifagos.

- No puede ser, no el Remus que conocemos, jamás- Lily se resistía a creer en ello.

- Lily, tu sabes que hay un traidor entre nosotros, y aun cuando se alejaron de todos, tu sigues en contacto con Remus... el.. me temo, que el sea el traidor, el que esta pasando información, debes pensar en hacer el hechizo, tu y James solo estarán a salvo con el hechizo fidelio- Sirius, sonrió con pesar.

- Dumbledore piensa lo mismo- indico James entrando , y saludando a su esposa e hijo, así como a su amigo- creo que no tenemos otra opción, esta destruyendo lentamente a la orden... somos tan pocos, y hay tan poca esperanza... pero... me resisto a pensar que uno de nosotros, y sobre todo Remus, sea el traidor- James golpeo la mesa con frustración- ¿cómo llegamos a esto?.

- Todo es mi culpa... estaba seguro que yo le hice esto a Remus con nuestra ruptura... pero... el contacto de Dumbledore, dice que este espía ya lleva rato trabajando entre nosotros...- Sirius se resistía a creerlo, pero alguna lagrimas fueron olvidadas en su alma, ¿Remus solo lo había usado, no lo había amado?.

- No te atormentes- Lily le sonrió con pesar- pensemos en el fidelio, será para proteger a Harry- la joven abrazo con mayor fuerza a su bebe.

- Por supuesto tu serás el guardián secreto Sirius- James le sonrió a su amigo.

- No... no lo se James, claro que daría mi vida por ustedes, pero temo... que si Remus es el culpable... yo no pueda... no pueda combatirlo.

- Serás fuerte- James, abrazo a su amigo.

++++++++++++++

La soledad... es lo único que me queda... Remus había estado caminando sin un rumbo fijo, ya no tenia ganas de vivir... cada día era pesada carga... no quería enseñar frente a los niños  pues estaba seguro que recordaría a aquella que había muerto en sus brazos, y el dolor era insoportable.

Y ahora, la elegante lechuza llevaba rato siguiéndolo, pero el no quería tomar la carta.. Lily, tenia ya un gran rato sin escribirle... y ahora de pronto su lechuza llegaba... ¿sus amigos lo habían olvidado?, casi empezaba a creerlo... pero esa lechuza.

Al fin se detuvo y tomo la carta, la lechuza le sonrió y se marcho... era un mensaje extraño... ¿por qué no había esperado?, Lily, sabia que el no tenia una lechuza propia para contestarle, ni el dinero para alquilar alguna... no gracias a esa nueva ley, los trabajos eran cada ves mas escasos, y los magos recelosos en mayor cantidad.

Se sentó en una gran piedra del camino que había estado siguiendo, abrió el sobre... la añoranza de sus amigos se intensifico.

La carta ... ¿tanto tiempo había pasado?.. Harry cumplía ya un año, y Lily, quería que el estuviera ahí, si incluso el había mandado un boleto del autobús noctámbulo...  sus amigos estarían ahí , Lily, James, Peter... y Sirius... ¿no quería verlo?, no después de todo lo que había pasado... pero no podía fallarle a sus amigos...ni a Harry.

Voy  a ir , lo decidió en un momento, había separado su vida de Sirius.. no de sus amigos, se lo prometió.

Recogió sus cosas, las escasas pertenencias que tenia, el brazo les escoció, ya había pasado tiempo, pero como no lo había atendido adecuadamente su brazo aun estaba muy lastimado, las capas de piel quemadas... dolorosamente de tanto en tanto tenia que desprenderlas, y no ayudaba que cada luna llena el lobo se lastimara; su espalda no estaba en mejores condiciones, abrió su maleta, ya no tenia de esa medicina para su brazo... no importaba después de todo no le ayudaba mucho.

Camino, cojeando ligeramente, su pie tampoco se había recuperado desde esa noche...pero en este momento algo mas importante le rondaba por la cabeza, saco un pequeño bolsillo de lo mas hondo de su maltea, dejo caer en su mano el contenido, algunas monedas de cobre y plata...¿qué regalo podía comprar con tan poco?.

++++++++++

- Lily lo invito, y yo también quiero que venga Sirius- James acomodaba algunas bandejas- espero que venga... así de una ves solucionan ustedes su malentendidos... yo quiero confiar en que todo sea solo eso.

- Pero, y ¿si el es?...- Sirius suspiro cansado, su mente le ordenaba no, pero su corazón añoraba verlo, no había amado a nadie mas que a el, su único amor... trato de olvidarlo en los brazos de tantos otros... pero, tarde se había dado cuenta que no podía, que el era el único dueño de su corazón.

- ¿Qué te dice tu corazón Sirius?- James observo a su amigo que tenia en brazos a Harry- o es que ahora eres una persona tan fría y racional como ese Bartemius Crouch.

- Yo... tu sabes que me dice James, pero... no debemos dejarnos llevar solo por las emociones, es por eso que muchos de la orden...- Sirius sonrió con pesar.

- Pero eso... ese sentimiento es lo que nos diferencia de los mortifagos – Lily entro en ese momento acompañada de Peter, que traía varios obsequios para Harry.

- ¿Verdad Peter?, tu tienes que ayudarme a entrar en cabeza a este testarudo de Sirius- James le sonrió a su amigo.

- Claro, tienes que disculparte y perdonar a Moony... y tal ves hoy tengas esa oportunidad... yo no creo que le sea un traidor- al menos el no, pensó Peter, callando en su interior a su conciencia nuevamente.

- Todos están en mi contra verdad- Sirius fingió sentirse ofendido.

Unos delicados golpes en la puerta les llamaron la atención, Sirius sentía que el corazón se le salía, y ¿si era Rem?...¿vendría pese a todo?.

- Remus- el grito de Lily que había ido a abrir , acelero los corazones de los amigos.

Sirius, no sabia si quería huir en ese momento, y no sospechaba que Remus estaba en un trance igual.

- Lily- Remus abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga, se sintió un poco apenado, sus ropas desgastadas deslucían, ante el hermoso decorado de la casa, pero su larga y ancha capa cubría su delgadez y sus heridas.

- OH! cuanto me alegra que estés aquí- Lily lo apresuro a entrar.

- Yo solo... solo quería felicitar a Harry... y después me marchare- Remus sonrió con pena- yo... solo puedo regalarle a Harry este libro- le tendió a Lily un libro muy bien conservado, que ella reconoció.

- No puedo aceptarlo, este libro era tu favorito... se que es una de las pocas cosas que conservaste de tus abuelos.. y yo- la joven le sonreía apenada.

- Por eso quiero que el lo conserve...- Remus le sonrió y la obligo aceptarlo.

- Muchas gracias Remus- la joven invito a su amigo a entrar.

Sirius sintió que el corazón se le saldría, cuando lo contemplo, caminaba cojeando ligeramente, ¿por qué?, su rostro lucia terriblemente cansado, y la delgadez era evidente pese a ese gastado abrigo...¿qué le había pasado a su Remus?... ¿por qué su corazón seguía insistiendo en que era su Remus?.

James se acerco a saludarlo, a la ves que Peter también... ¿por qué a el no le respondían sus pies?.

- Me permites cargar a Harry- Remus se acerco un poco apenado a donde Sirius se encontraba, con el bebe en brazos.

- Claro...- Sirius le cedió al bebe, quien sonrió a Remus, pese a no haberlo visto en casi toda su corta vida.

- Estas tan grande Harry- Remus sonrió con el bebe, y a Sirius e le antojo la escena mas conmovedora, ¿cómo podía el hombre que estaba frente a el; el hombre al que amaba; ser un traidor?.

- Me alegra mucho verte- Sirius se atrevió a poner una mano en el hombro de Remus, este volteo y lo contemplo.

- A mi también, Padfoot- y Remus quiso olvidar todo, y dejarse llevar por las palabras de su corazón.

Los cuatro amigos pasaron una cena agradable, Remus no se quito el abrigo, pese a las protestas de Lily; no quería que se preocuparan por el, esa ocasión era para Harry... y el trato de lucir tan alegre como siempre.

- Hay muchos cuartos vacíos , Remus, quédate esta noche- Lily suplicaba por retener a su amigo.

- No puedo Lily, mañana mismo debo empezar a trabajar- era una mentira, pero no quería importunar a Lily, aun cuando el apetecía tanto dormir en una cama cálida, pero no.. – adiós.

Silenciosamente, su figura se perdió en la noche, pero alguien mas lo seguía, Sirius había rechazado también la oferta de quedarse, no podía dejar marchar a Remus, así... no ahora que lo volvía a ver.

Remus avanzaba con dificultad, los últimos días el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, se detuvo cansado en un parque, se sentó en una banca y  quitándose el abrigo, extrajo sus cosas que había ocultado dentro de el.

Dejo su maleta en la banca y busco, recordando después que el frasco de medicina se había acabado...los cinco knuts de su bolsillo no le conseguirían nada... trato de recostarse en la banca, pero el dolor en su espalda era también insoportable... , el ardor en su brazo aumento y le quito la tela que lo cubría, así se refrescaría un poco.

- Por dios , Remus- Sirius que había estado silencioso espiándolo, no pudo contenerse, al ver el dañado brazo.

- Sirius- sorprendido Remus, no atino mas que a taparse el brazo- ¿qué haces aquí?.

- Te seguí, sabia que no tenías donde quedarte... ¿por qué nos mentiste?... no dijiste que tu familia te estaba apoyando- Sirius se sentó a un lado de Remus, este bajo la vista.

- Mi familia... renuncie a ella, cuando me fui contigo, mis padres no lo aprobaron...ya habían sufrido bastante por mi, por ser un hombre lobo... como para sufrir mas...- Remus sonrió con pesar- pero... no me arrepiento, tal ves fue una mala decisión... pero ambos hicimos algo parecido, tu tableen renunciaste a tu familia...

- No es lo mismo... Remus, tienes que venir conmigo, te buscare un doctor...- Sirius le suplico con los ojos.

- No... yo no quiero volver a ser una carga para ti Sirius...- Remus dejo a las lagrimas salir, después de contenerlas tanto tiempo...- te he extrañado tanto... y sin embargo debería odiarte... pero te amo, mas que nunca.

- Remus... yo tableen te amo, eres el único al que he amado... se que cometí tantos errores me perdonaras- Sirius abrazo a Remus, este emitió un quejido de dolor.

- Lo siento- Remus sonrió con pesar, su mente le decía que aun no lo podía perdonar, pero en ese momento a su corazón no le importaba.

- Y también lo siento, pero vamos primero a curar todas esas viejas heridas- Sirius, ayudo a Remus a caminar en dirección de su casa, que el mundo dijera lo que quisiera, el amaba a Remus.

++++++++++

Continuara...


	3. Perderte era el destino

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los reviews... perdonen no tuve tiempo de contestarlos.... pero muchas gracias en compensación mañana subiré el capitulo nuevo de Te recordare , mi otro fic...

Capitulo 3.- **Perderte era el destino.**

- Es que no lo comprendes- el joven sollozaba- el peligro es enorme, lo se; pero, ¿qué hicieron para protegerse, solo te nombraron guardián?.

- No, puedo decirte Moony- el otro joven se acerco lentamente.

- ¿Desconfías de mi?- Remus dolido observo esos ojos.

- No... es solo yo...- como decirle, su corazón no  guardaba recelos, pero su mente se detenía, Remus había estado tanto tiempo lejos de el... de ellos... ¿y si el?... ¿acaso tenia prejuicios .. no, por que el lo sabia lo amaba, pero.. ese no era su secreto, su vida con gusto se la daría , pero no podía confiarle la vida de ellos..., no podía decirle del cambio de guardián...- lo siento Remus.

- La confianza, fui un tonto al creer que la habíamos recuperado, tal  ves decidimos olvidar muy pronto- Remus se acerco a la puerta.

- No te vayas Moony, ¿celebraremos juntos el Halloween, es mañana, luna llena y Padfoot y Moony pueden estar juntos?- Sirius trataba de arreglar todos los problemas con su sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, después de esto...- Remus tomo el picaporte en sus manos, y empujando salió de la habitación- solo necesito pensar, no quiero que peleemos mas, volveré en un rato- Remus le daba la espalda, pero su tono de vos era tranquilo.

- Bien- Sirius se consoló, y vio cerrarse la puerta- perdona Moony, el secreto de Lily y James no me pertenece, no quiero desconfiar de ti... pero... siempre estará el lobo, interponiéndose, maldita luna...

El joven solitario, se acerco a un cajón, rebuscando encontró lo que había estado buscando, los papeles... esos papeles, habían estado tantas veces en sus manos, se acerco a la mesa y conjuro un hechizo, una espléndida cena apareció, iluminada la estancia por dos velas románticamente colocadas, puso los papeles en un lado de la mesa; con dos asientos, su vida al lado de Remus, él era el único al que necesitaba.

Pero y si no regresaba, un ruido a su espalda lo despertó de su ensoñación, volteo rápidamente.

- No puedo irme, ya no mas- Remus lo observaba con tristeza.

- Y yo no deseo que vuelvas a marcharte jamás- Sirius no espero mas y lo tomo en brazos.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Remus se percato de la iluminada mesa.

- Una pequeña cena, que quiero compartir con la persona mas importante para mi- Sirius se acerco llevando a Remus con las manos entrelazadas.

- Pero...Padfoot, no tenias...- Remus se sentía conmovido ante el gesto.

- Tenia, por que es el marco para preguntarte algo muy importante, quiero que sea el momento perfecto- Sirius  lo acomodo en una silla y el se sentó enfrente.

- ¿Para que?..- Remus  se sentía curioso.

- ¿Quiero... vaya es tonto de mi parte, siempre he podido decir todo lo que quiero y en este momento todas las palabras del mundo me parecen inadecuadas- Sirius observaba fijamente a un confuso Remus, su mirada siempre le parecía tan cautivadora, lentamente tomo los papeles en sus manos, un poco nervioso los observo una ves mas, antes de tendérselos a Remus.

- ¿Qué son...?- Remus estaba cada ves mas intrigado.

- Léelos- fue la escueta respuesta de Sirius.

Remus curioso los acerco un poco a su rostro y comenzó a  leerlos, con forme los leía, los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, al final cuando termino los coloco frente a si, dejando a la vista "la aprobación del ministerio para una unión con un licántropo".

- No llores , no quise ofenderte, no estas obligado a aceptar... yo- Sirius sentía que su corazón estallaría de un momento a otro.

- Sirius... esto... es el gesto mas maravilloso que has podido hacer... pero... ¿estas seguro?- Remus aun intentaba luchar contra las  lagrimas.

- Con todo este corazón, que ha sido siempre tuyo...- Sirius se acerco a Remus.

- Sirius...- el corazón de Remus desbordo de felicidad, sus ojos no pudieron contener mas las lagrimas, pero estas eran de felicidad de una inmensa felicidad...- te amo.

Sirius tomo las manos de Remus entre las suyas y lentamente deslizo un bellísimo anillo en el dedo de este, un anillo que había mandado a hacer especialmente para el, forjado bajo la luna llena, uniendo sus nombres en magnificas runas; Remus sonrió al recibir el anillo y llevo esa mano a su corazón.

- Yo siempre lo he hecho- Sirius tomo el rostro de Remus y se fundieron en un beso que contestaba la pregunta no formulada.

++++++++

- Nos vamos a unir- Remus no mantenía la calma, mientras hablaba con Lily, esta sonreía igualmente, los dos estaban sentados en la cocina del primero, ya que la localización de la casa de los Potter era un secreto. 

- Remus, si no me lo has dicho unas cuarenta veces, no ha sido ninguna- Lily le paso un plato a Remus que estaba lavándolos, mientras platicaban.

- Si las mismas que me repetiste tu , cuando James te lo propuso- Remus le saco la lengua, en un gesto de burla.

- Bueno, entonces estamos a mano... pero dime... ¿cuándo hizo el todos los tramites necesarios?- Lily acomodo otro plato cerca de los demás.

- Me dijo que ya lo había pensado, desde antes de que peleáramos... todo este tiempo los guardo... – Remus sonrió y sin querer dejo caer el plato que llevaba en las manos.

- Si sigues así , el nuevo hogar no tendrá una vajilla completa- Lily se sonrió ante el apenado Remus, que con un movimiento de su varita reparo el plato.

- ¿Nuevo hogar?, Lily, Sirius y yo  ya vivimos juntos – Remus sonrió- solo seria una pequeña ceremonia, frente a ustedes y Peter, tal ves Dumbledore; por que nuestras familias no creo...

- Digo nuevo hogar, por que ,no piensan quedarse aquí ¿verdad?, es un departamento pequeño- Lily acomodo otro plato.

- ¿Pequeño?, Sirius y yo cabemos perfectamente en el- Remus observo extrañado a su amiga.

- Tu y el si, pero... ¿y los niños?... por que ahora que sean pareja reconocida ante el ministerio es probable que les permitan adoptar, hay tantos pobre niños huérfanos de esta guerra- la joven sin poder evitarlo observo a su bebe, en una esquina de la cocina, jugando en un corralito transportable, deseo con todo su corazón que su bebe , no se convirtiera en uno de esos pobre niños.

- Lily, soy un licántropo, seria muy difícil- Remus no había contemplado esa posibilidad.

- Con las influencias de Sirius y James, lo lograran, deberías pensarlo, se que ustedes serian grandes padres- la joven abrazo a  Remus.

- Un pequeño- a la mente del joven licántropo, acudió el recuerdo de aquella pequeña..., un huérfano al que podrían darle todo su amor..., sonrió pensando en la nueva generación de merodeadores que llegarían a Hogwarts...

- ¿Y como celebraran el Halloween?- la joven lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Pues... es noche de luna llena... y..- Remus la observo con una sonrisa.

- Así que habrá una orgía canina eh?... – la joven sonreía cuando podía apenar a su amigo como en este momento.

- Lily- grito apenado-... y dime , ¿cómo celebraran ustedes?- Remus trataba de desviar del tema a su amiga, que luego tenia unas ideas extrañas...

- Eh!, nos quedaremos en casa, Harry es muy pequeño aun para ir con nosotros a alguna fiesta...- la joven sonrió con la cara de alivio de Remus, por que ella no había olvidado el tema incomodo- y dime... ¿ustedes nunca se cansan?, ¿tiene  mas aguante como caninos?...¿cómo es mas divertido?

- Lily- Remus corrió a donde estaba Harry e hizo el ademen burlón de tapar los oídos del bebe- pervertirás a tu hijo...

- Eso es una locura- Lily sonreía también.

- Tienes razón es caso perdido, con ustedes en casa, el ya debió escuchar muchísimas cosas...- Remus se burlo con un gesto, los dos comenzaron a perseguirse, acompañados de las risas del pequeño Harry, que encontraba graciosa la escena ante el.

- Padfoot amigo, deberías ver a nuestros dos serios ex - prefectos... que vergüenza – James había entrado en ese momento a la cocina.

- Dumbledore se equivoco con ellos... nosotros éramos unos angelitos en comparación...- Sirius y James se rieron, risas que pararon cuando una gran cantidad de agua con jabón cayo sobre ellos; ahora los que se reían eran Lily y Remus.

+++++++

Sirius recorría su apartamento recogiendo algunas cosas, ropa que necesitaría Remus después de la transformación, y unas cuantas botellas de vino para celebrar después...

Todo alentaba a que el futuro seria magnifico, el y Remus unidos para siempre, la posibilidad de hijos para los cuales ellos, serian mejores padres de lo que los suyos habían sido.

Tomo su capa, y se dirigió a sentarse, debía esperar la llegada de Remus... el pobre tenia que hacer precisamente ese día la ultima prueba que el ministerio necesitaba para poder unirlos... seguramente estaría bastante enojado, cuando apenas le permitieran retirarse a tiempo para su transformación... pero ya lejos en el bosque, lo compensaría.

Rió recordando nuevamente, la venganza que James y el pusieron en practica cuando aquellos bromistas por la mañana, les habían arrojado el agua con jabón... los besos húmedos eran magníficos...

La cara que había puesto James, cuando Lily tomo control... James y Lily, la sonrisa del pequeño Harry; el sabia que estarían a salvo... nadie mejor que Peter...

No estaría de mas asegurarse, tal ves lo mejor era adelantarse al bosque, así pasaría por la casa de Peter, solo para ver que todo seguía en orden... escribió rápidamente una nota para Remus y la dejo atrás...

Después llegaría a saber, que esas palabras escritas serian las ultimas que intercambiaría con Remus, en mucho tiempo...

++++++

- Sirius no tardes- el joven licántropo sostenía la nota, le pedía que se adelantara al bosque donde lo acompañaba en su transformación, pronto lo alcanzaría, tenia algo que checar antes... ¿qué seria?; el joven se concentro y se apareció en el bosque, con casi la luna llena encima.

Lo que el lobo no sabría esa noche, es que su compañero no volvería a estar a su lado, durante muchas lunas mas... y que el  humano lo perdería por doce años.

Sin saber que todos los sueños que había forjado se arruinaba en ese instante, en que el destino eligió separarlos, esa noche, que no podría compartir con el, como tantas otras que vendrían.

Y el lobo aulló, pues presentía que esa noche su manada se destruía, sin que el pudiera protegerla, relegado a las sospechas por su condición.... relegado por su oscuridad... y que nunca volvería ver a esos amigos tan queridos...

El humano al día siguiente, odiaría  a la luna como nunca antes, por ese ultimo día... el ultimo día que había vivido de verdad.

Y un anillo seria arrojado al olvido, llevándose las palabras de amor con que había sido entregado, aunque dejándolas gravadas en el alma.

Continuara.........

Nota: Bueno, falta solo dos capitulos para el final...

Un reencuentro .... y nuevamente una despedida...


	4. Culpable

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados ; tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Nota2: Gracias por los reviews, perdón nuevamente por no contestar pero a cambio el capitulo es mas largo. 

Capitulo4.- **Culpable.**

Los días de agonía, solo pasaban, su mente se resistía aun a creer, cerrada a todo pensamiento.

Esos días había tanto que festejar, todos tenían tanto que festejar, pero no él... el licántropo triste y solitario, la guerra había terminado, pero el había perdido a sus amigos, y a Sirius, su amante... que lo había traicionado una ves mas; ¿por qué había vuelto a confiar en el?...un tonto, eso era todo lo que el era.

Contemplo los restos de las fotografías, apenas habían pasado unos días y el había destruido ya , todo recuerdo de él... pero  por mas que rompiera las imágenes, las cosas; era, del corazón donde no podía sacárselo, y eso, era un terrible tormento.

Así fue como lo encontraron los aurores que por orden del ministerio, aseguraron el departamento del asesino Sirius Black.

- ¿Quiénes...-Remus salió de su ensoñación , contemplando al grupo de magos.

- Ordenes del ministerio ¿es usted el... señ... señor Remus J. Lupin...?- el auror leyó en un certificado que portaba, ante el asentimiento afirmativo de el joven, prosiguió- el ministerio reclama su presencia.

- ¿Por qué?- el joven se detuvo dudoso.

- Por estar involucrado en el caso del asesino Sirius Black- el auror sonrió despectivamente- la investigación a arrojado que ese traidor, había solicitado unirse a un licántropo, usted, y eso lo convierte en sospechoso, así que acompáñenos.

- No entienden... pero no me importa- Remus suspiro y se dejo conducir por esos hombres- ojala y el me hubiera matado también...- pronuncio levemente, mas para si mismo- y no condenarme a vivir.

- Bien, nosotros llevaremos al detenido, ustedes registren el departamento , busquen con cuidado y vean, si encentran informes de sus actividades oscuras- el jefe de los aurores se adelanto con los hombres que llevaban a Remus, este se dejaba guiar como si ya nada tuviera importancia.

++++++++++ 

- Aun no tenemos nada para probarle culpabilidad, pero el hecho, y las atenuantes, de ser un licántropo y la pareja del culpable... bueno no lo coloca en una buena posición señor Lupin- uno de los aurores a cargo sonrió a sus compañeros- esperara a su juicio, pero me temo, usted sabe por lo que es..., no puedo retenerlo en el ministerio, así que será enviado a Azkaban, en espera de su juicio o de un testigo a su favor.

- Bien- Remus ni siquiera intento defenderse, ¿qué podría decirles a esos magos?, ¿cómo luchar contra los perjuicios?, y tal ves, muy en el fondo ellos tenían razón, él como pareja de Sirius debió darse cuenta, debió detenerlo... no pudo, así que era tan culpable de las muertes, como el.

+++++++

La oscuridad de Azkaban, estaba mas en el ambiente, aunque el sol hubiera brillado con toda su fuerza, nada cambiaria... por que la oscuridad reinaba en al mente y corazón de los prisioneros, mientras los dementores estuvieran ahí...

Ya se había cansado de gritar, primero su culpabilidad, , se sentía tan responsable, el había pedido a ... ese maldito traidor que tomara su lugar, había confiado en el, antes que en Remus, ¿por qué?, ¿por ser este un licántropo?... maldita la hora que tuvo esos prejuicios.

Remus, pensar en el era doloroso, pronto sentiría  como le robarían cada momento, cada sonrisa, cada recuerdo... ¿qué seria de el?... haya solitario, nuevamente odiándolo... eso seria lo mejor, si Moony lo olvidaba, si podía rehacer su vida; al menos el merecía esa oportunidad...

Mientras la frialdad del lugar se intensificaba, el dejo de pronunciar su propia sentencia, y escucho en medio de esa avalancha de recuerdos que le eran succionados, escucho a los guardias hablar, los humanos que aun lo custodiaban, mientras se preparaba su celda, especial donde los dementores estarían todo el día ante su puerta... un lugar donde perdería definitivamente sus recuerdos.

- Este pronto no estará solo- el guardia comentaba en vos alta, tratando de que le prisionero escuchara- atraparon a su amante- el carcelero sonrió cuando percibió el silencio, el prisionero los escuchaba, no había duda.

- ¿El licántropo?, ja lo oíste Black, escuche que les pondrán unas celdas vecinas- el guardia se alejo dejando a su compañero al cuidado del prisionero.

- No es cierto...- Sirius negaba con  la cabeza- Remus... el no, el es inocente- pero yo también lo soy pensó Sirius- no... por favor- se dejo caer de rodillas, tarea difícil con las manos atadas como las tenia- te lo ruego, no por mi, ve por el, que el no caiga en este infierno, el es inocente , el no se merece esto... fue mi culpa, mi culpa condenarlos a muerte, yo si tengo que pagar... pero el no...- la plegaria hecha con todo el corazón, depositando la fe que le quedaba- quiero que el sea feliz, lejos de aquí, aunque sea lejos de mi... si mi corazón añora verlo una ves mas, pero... no aquí, no siendo culpable ante sus ojos; quiero dejar de causarle dolor.

+++++++++

¿Dónde estarás?, se preguntaba mientras caminaba por esos oscuros corredores, los dementores ya lo habrían alterado... lo... lo recordaría... no... ¿por qué se seguía dañando con esas preguntas?.

Pero, el había estado dispuesto a vender su alma, por tan solo volver a hablarle una ves mas... ¿y que le diría?.

Lo tanto que lo odiaba, lo tanto que lo había dañado, le reclamaría su traición... lo llamaría con los nombres mas crueles, trataría de causarle, tan solo un poco del daño que el le había hecho...

¿Dejaría que el rencor lo dominara o seria su corazón el que hablara?... su corazón... su maldito corazón que creía en su inocencia, su maldito corazón... que aun lo amaba.

- Deténganse- un mago corría hacia donde estaban ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- el carcelero pregunto con desprecio – estamos conduciendo a este prisionero, estamos ocupados.

- Es por eso.. el señor Lupin, ha sido indultado por el ministro, aquí esta la orden...- el mago enseño el papel que traía.

- ¿Cómo?- hasta ese momento Remus levanto la vista- un indulto.. ¿por qué?.

- El ministro a sido informado por el director Albus Dumbledore, de su inocencia... y a presentado algunos testigos- el joven mago, observo con extrañeza a ese hombre, que parecía ya llevar tiempo en Azkaban, por su aspecto, ¿por qué no se alegraba, se acababa de librar de esa sentencia.

- Tiene que ser un error- las palabras surgieron de un confundido Remus, el deseaba quedarse, ver a Sirius, aunque tuviera que morir en ese lugar, verlo solo una ves mas y escuchar que era inocente, que el se lo dijera, por que si lo había , él lo creería, sin dudar... no quería irse.

- Vamos llévenlo a la salida, un barco nos espera- el mago dio la vuelta esperando que lo siguieran.

- No... no pude ser- las palabras se atoraban en la mente de Remus.

- Espere un momento señor- un carcelero detuvo al mago- por ese pasillo están llegando unos dementores, creo que hoy iban a cambiar a un prisionero a su celda especial.

- Ya veo- en ese momento, sintieron bastante frió , un grupo de cinco dementores se acerco escoltando a algunos humanos, que no se veían muy felices, en medio del grupo un hombre encorvado y cubierto por una capa, los seguía casi arrastrándose.

- ¿Quién?- Remus se aparto pegándose a la pared, cuando sintió el frió de los dementores pasando a su lado, su vista estaba posada en el prisionero que llevaban, su corazón se había encogido al verlo... que terrible castigo ... ¿qué aguardaba a ese pobre?, ¿Sirius seria tratado a si también?...- que el cielo se apiade de usted- susurro Remus, cuando el hombre cubierto paso a su lado... este alzo la cabeza, como si escuchara una vos lejana y conocida, y por un momento Remus vio sus ojos, azules... en ese tono que jamás olvidaría, ojos que estaban gravados en su alma- ¿Sirius?...- pregunto casi sin voz – Sirius- llamo con desesperación, cuando el hombre ya estaba un poco alejado de el- por favor voltea- los hombres cerca de el lo detuvieron, cuando el trato de alcanzar al prisionero, se debatió con fuerza, pero no podía desprenderse de esos brazos que lo alejaban de Sirius...- por favor, dime que eres inocente, y te creeré, dime que lo eres, dame una razón para esperarte toda la vida... por favor- Remus sentía que cada ves lo alejaban mas, pero tenia que saberlo, tenia que escucharlo... lo necesitaba  para vivir.

- Yo...- el prisionero se detuvo unos instantes, dejo caer la capa, con trabajo debido a sus brazos atados, pero quería verlo, una ultima ves, grabarlo en su corazón, gravar esa confianza... Remus quería aun creer en el... por encima de todo... pero el no podía atar a Remus... no podía dañarlo mas... el no podía esperarlo...- soy...- el dolor al ver la cara de Remus, una cara que aguardaba con esperanza esas palabras... lo hacia mas difícil, trato de poner su mas fría cara- culpable... soy culpable... olvídame- Sirius dio la vuelta empujado por uno de los carceleros, y se dejo conducir.

- No...- Remus se dejo caer de rodillas, estuvo ahí hasta que Sirius se perdió entre esos oscuros pasillos, hasta que su corazón se perdió con el... y su alma se destruyo con esas palabras... culpable...olvidarlo...- pero ¿cómo?, ¿cómo te olvido?- grito Remus mientras su fortaleza se destrozaba, había jurado no volver a llorar, pero no podía contener las lagrimas, la furia, el dolor todo se mezclaba, hasta el infinito.

+++++++++

- Adiós- el suspiro de su vos agotada- el barco navegaba alejándose de esa oscura prisión... no era ese su destino, pero... tampoco lo era Sirius...- llévate mi dolor tormenta- suplico cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con furia, y el viento soplaba inclemente, mientras las olas  se rompían en los acantilados- yo también soy culpable.

++++++++

- Otra lechuza, rondando por la ventana ¿que raro no?- la mujer contemplo, una carta en las manos del maestro sustituto- ¿tampoco piensas contestar esa carta?, perdona mi indiscreción, pero he visto que las quemas en la chimenea.

- No tengo deseos de contestar es todo... tal ves algún día- seguramente esa era otra carta de Dumbledore, aun no se sentía listo , para volver, tal ves nunca lo estaría- ¿lechuzas?, solo e visto algunas, tal ves dormitan cerca- el joven hombre respondió fingiendo normalidad- ahora si me disculpa- el joven se escabullo.

- Y yo que pensaba invitarlo a salir- la joven maestra sonrió con nostalgia- es tan raro, pero... se ve tan solitario...

- ¿De quien hablas?- otra maestra , un poco mayor, se acerco a calentarse ante la chimenea, del salón de maestros, no tenían presupuesto para un calefactor.

- De nuestro joven maestro sustituto- la maestra mas joven tomo una taza de la estantería.

- Ah, si... parece tan misterioso, ese joven Lupin- la maestra de mas edad, se sonrió- y también se ve tan solo...

- Por eso quería ayudarlo- la joven sonrió con nostalgia- pero, nunca se acerca demasiado a las personas, aunque es tan amable y educado... sonríe como que... no se con tristeza...

- Bueno... todos tenemos una historia-  se inclino- tal ves es por que es padre soltero, pero... su hija es una dulzura.

+++++++

¿Por qué insiste Dumbledor?, el sabe que no le contestare, nunca estaré listo, para los recuerdos... aun no... 

El joven maestro caminaba perdiéndose entre las personas de ese pequeño pueblo, pronto tendría que decir adiós.. a veces se ponía a pensar si seria correcto llevar a esa pequeña niña con el... si el ministerio la descubría seguramente se la quitarían... un licántropo no podía criar a un infante... era por ello que nunca hubiera podido obtener el cuidado de Harry... ¿cómo estaría el?, tantos años que habían pasado... ¿se parecería a James o a Lily?.. tal ves a  los dos, aunque de pequeño se parecía bastante mas a James... pero no quiso recordar, aun dolía recordar a sus amigos... y siempre esos recuerdos lo llevaban a otra persona... a ...  Sirius... no... no quería recordarlo.

Se dirigió con paso cansado , hasta llegar frente a una cabaña, bastante vieja, pero resistente.

- ¿Eiri?- llamo una ves cerro la puerta, pudo oír los pasos acercándose a el.

- Papa...- la  niña se acerco y lo abrazo- me alegra que hayas regresado, ¿me ayudaras con una tarea?, tu sabes que la maestra Bikensten, es muy estricta.

- Claro, tráela aquí a la cocina, mientras preparo la cena- el joven hombre, deposito a la pequeña que había cargado y la vio entrar a una de las habitaciones rápidamente; ella era su pequeño tesoro... un huérfano de la guerra.

Y nuevamente se pregunto, ¿si estaría bien tenerla a su cargo?, ¿qué lo llamara padre?... pero, esa niña necesitaba a alguien, y el hacia ya casi siete años que la tenia a su cargo.

Fue en ese puerto, cuando lo liberaron de Azkaban , aquellos  hombres y mujeres que eran conducidos  a Azkaban y aquella mujer que suplicaba a los carceleros.

Era por el bebe que ella llevaba en brazos, ese bebe seguramente perecería, al entrar en contacto con los dementores, así era como se estaban vengando de las familias de mortifagos, aquellos que no se podían defender... aquellos inocentes en medio de los culpables.

El esposo de esa mujer, fríamente veía la escena... era un mortifago, pero su esposa era inocente, ella no sabía... pero ¿a quien le importaban los inocentes?.

La mujer  había sacado un collar de entre sus ropas y se lo había mostrado al carcelero, este tan solo lo señalo a él... ¿por qué lo señalaba?.

- Buen señor- la joven mujer se acerco a el- llévesela, póngala a salvo, por favor... a mi bebe.

- Yo...- Remus solo observaba la escena abatido- no... pudo... soy un licántropo...

- Eso no importa , nadie lo sabrá, e sobornado al guardia, permita que mi bebe vivía, se lo suplico,  usted es su única oportunidad... veo en sus ojos bondad se que la protegerá... es tan solo una recién nacida.. ni siquiera la hemos llamado... no esta registrada... es su hija señor, se lo ruego...- la joven deposito al bebe en brazos de un confundido Remus, justo en el momento en que mas carceleros se acercaban con algunos aurores, Remus por instinto oculto a la infante entre su capa, y la mujer le sonrió, mientras la arrastraban al barco, incluso creyó percibir una ligera inclinación de parte de ese mortifago.

Su Eiri Lupin... así fue que la llamo, como esa otra pequeña que el trato de salvar...

Ella era el motivo que necesitaba... para vivir... si no la tuviera, ¿cuántas veces no hubiera intentado quitarse la vida?...pero tal ves se hubiera detenido  demasiado cobarde, aun teniendo la esperanza de que.. de que él fuera inocente... de que Sirius regresara un día su vida,  su Sirius....

- ¿Padre?- la niña lo llamo sacándolo de sus recuerdos- ¿ocurre algo?.

- Eh , no... ¿por qué?- Remus puso atención a las palabras de la niña.

- Te pusiste triste y lo mencionaste... a él, esa persona que siempre llamas en tus sueños- la niña lo observo dudando en preguntar- ¿quién es el... quien es Sirius?¿lo conozco padre?, ¿es tu amigo?.

- No... por favor no digas su nombre... no debes mencionarlo...- Remus observo con severidad a la niña- perdóname, me exalte- suspiro y se relajo, recuperando su sonrisa- olvida todo... mejor hagamos esa tarea, mientras preparo la cena.

- Si...- la niña siguió a su padre , pero en su mente aun había una duda- ¿quién es Sirius?... tu lo querías verdad padre- la niña pregunto al aire...- para tener siete años, Eiri era muy inteligente, siempre resaltaba en su curso... aunque también se metía en problemas, sobre todo cuando sus compañeros se burlaban mencionando, que ella no se parecía en nada al profesor Lupin... bueno eso era cierto, su padre tenia el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y ella lo tenia castaño oscuro, y sus ojos , los de su padre eran color miel... los suyos azules... bueno tal ves no se parecieran... pero.. ella no había conocido a su madre, ¿tal ves se parecía  ella?, pero ese también era tema que incomodaba a su padre, así que no lo mencionaba.

++++++++

Continuara.......


	5. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados ; tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Nota2: Gracias por los reviews, perdón nuevamente por no contestar pero quería subir el capitulo en cuanto lo termine. 

**Capitulo 5.- Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás.**

Otro día mas de aquello interminables, aunque debería ser feliz, tengo una hija, tengo un trabajo... pero, no lo tengo a el, y tal ves sea demasiado pedir, cuando el es...; hay veces en que me hubiera gustado que no me liberaran, si, al menos estos doce años los hubiera compartido con el, sufriendo lo mismo que el cada día, y pagando mis errores junto con los suyos; pero no, la vida fue diferente, y tan solo por esa pequeña es que no cometí algún crimen que pudiera llevarme a Azkaban, para que al menos una ultima ves hubiera visto sus ojos, antes de caer en la oscuridad; pero no...

El joven profesor entro en la pequeña sala de maestros, tenia algunos apuntes que terminar antes de su siguiente clase, noto que algunos profesores están en un extremo comentando algo entre si, pero como siempre el prefirió no mezclarse en sus comentarios, así que tomando sus notas se sentó en una silla y se apoyo en una mesa, pero las voces llegaban a el, por mas que trataba de concentrarse.

- Dicen que es muy peligroso- escucho a una anciana profesora decir,  seguramente algún chisme de pueblo , pensó Remus.

- Si, la verdad no puedo creer que pésimas son las prisiones de nuestro país, a cada rato dejan escapar a algún peligroso asesino- otro profesor reclamo, y Remus comenzó a alarmarse, si algún prófugo estaba cerca tendría que pedirle a su hija que tuviera mas cuidado.

- ¿A cuantos dice el diario, que mato?- una joven profesora, que parecía haber llegado hace poco tarde a la platica, pregunto dudando.

- A trece personas- respondió con un marcado asentó de temor, la anciana profesora; Remus sintió que eso le dolía, el mismo numero que Sirius asesino, doce muggles y un mago, el ultimo su amigo Peter...aun dolía pensar en eso, decidió realmente poner atención a sus apuntes.

- Ese Black, si que suena peligroso, y ¿dicen de que prisión escapo?- la joven volvió a preguntar a sus compañeros; pero para ese momento el corazón de Remus se había detenido, no podía ser ... tenia que haber cientos de personas que se apellidaran así, pero...lentamente se volteo y contemplo lo que hasta ese momento sus compañeros estaban viendo, un periódico muggle... no si , él hubiera escapado; lo que era imposible, nadie escapa de Azkaban, su corazón llevaba doce años atrapado ahí; se repitió tratando de creer que esa noticia no saldría en un periódico muggle; pero, ¿y si el ministro lo ordenaba...?

- Lupin , ¿ya te enteraste?- ahora la anciana profesora se dirigió al profesor en el rincón, que había dejado de escribir y prestar atención a sus notas- tienes que estar enterado, salió en todos los periódicos, y noticieros; siempre hay que saber esas cosas, y mas si uno vela por una hija.

- ¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Remus dudoso, no quería saber realmente; el no compraba ningún periódico, y esos aparatos muggles nunca los había entendido, ni tenido el interés en eso que llamaban televisión..

- Por dios, debes ser el único en el pueblo que no comenta, sobre ese asesino que se fugo; mira- la anciana le mostró el periódico, los ojos de Remus se abrieron inmensamente, después de todos estos años volvía a contemplar esos ojos, que tanto había amado, ese rostro, tan cambiado  y tan parecido, ese rostro huraño, con mirada de asesino, su Sirius, y aunque la foto no era mágica, no se movía, el sintió que esos ojos le respondían la mirada con la misma intensidad; el dolor creció demasiado y aparto la vista.

- No es posible, no es posible que se halla fugado- Remus sintió el dolor en su corazón.

- Si pero, ya ves que nuestras cárceles son ineficaces- la anciana, creyó que era temor el estremecimiento en la vos del hombre, le tendió el diario, mientras la campana sonaba y todos se empezaban a marchar a sus diferentes clases- deberías leer la historia completa, ese Black es una de esas personas terribles, que nos horrorizan con sus crímenes, hay que tener cuidado, es un asesino y podría , quien sabe- la anciana cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

- No le temo- Remus sonrió irónicamente, deteniendo las lagrimas- por que el ya me mato hace tantos años- tomo el periódico y observo la foto- ¿por qué regresas, como un fantasma?, ¿por qué no me dejas morir en paz?- estrujo el periódico, haciéndolo  pedazos con furia, como si quisiera que fuera el verdadero Sirius, al que pudiera destrozar.

Remus salió sin importarle que tenia una clase pendiente, tenia que saber ahora mismo, le escribiría a Dumbledore cuanto antes.

++++++++++++

- ¿Padre?- la joven exclamo sorprendida, al ver en un sillón a su padre- ¿por qué no fuiste a tu ultima clase?- la jovencita se sentó a un lado de el, viendo los ojos perdidos de él.

- Perdona- Remus trato de controlarse y sonreír a su hija- estaba muy ocupado y se me olvido, y debo hacer la cena- el hombre se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- El Sirius del que todos hablan, el prófugo..., yo te veo muy triste padre, mas de lo habitual  ¿es por el?, ¿es el mismo Sirius que mencionas en tus sueños?- Remus se quedo parado inmóvil, ante las preguntas de su hija, el Sirius de sus sueños, por desgracia era el mismo, y al mismo tiempo no.

- Yo... Eiri, debes saber que, algunas personas encuentran la estrella guía en su camino, aquí en la tierra,  ya no necesitan ver el cielo, por que su estrella brilla solo para ellos; pero yo he tenido que ver el cielo por doce años de nuevo, y por todo lo que me quede de vida- Remus niega moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- olvida esas cosas hija, preparare la cena- Remus dio unos pasos mas hacia la cocina, pero la vos de su hija lo detuvo.

- Es un dolor tan grande el que tienes padre- la joven se acerca y abraza a su padre delicadamente- yo perdonaría  a la persona que amara de esa forma, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, sin importar lo que otros digan que hizo, mi corazón solo le creería a esa persona.

- El amor, no es – Remus se desprendió lentamente del abrazo y observo a los ojos a la jovencita- algo tan idílico, hija, no si escuchas de sus propios labios que el es culpable, que el lo acepte- Remus ahora si se perdió en la cocina, dejando a la muchacha confundida atrás.

- Padre, hay cosas que tal ves no son lo que aparentan, ¿no te abra ocurrido lo mismo?- la joven tomo sus cosas y entró en su habitación.

+++++++++

- Padre, esta lechuza, no deja de dar vueltas por toda la habitación- la muchacha perseguía a una inquieta lechuza.

- La tengo- Remus sonrió cuando la lechuza se paro con delicadeza en su brazo, acercándole la pata en la que portaba una carta, Remus la tomo, pero la lechuza tan solo se poso en el sillón, así que requería una respuesta- veamos- Remus abrió la carta y la leyó, mientras la joven iba a traer un poco de agua para la lechuza; la carta le contaba algo que el ya sabia, Sirius era un prófugo, el primer mago en poder escapar de Azkaban, ¿cómo?, eso nadie lo sabia; pero ahora la vida de Harry corría peligro, por lo que Dumbledore, le ofrecía el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para proteger a Harry, y de ser necesario detener a Sirius- ¿como podría yo detenerlo?- suspiro Remus a media vos.

- ¿Son noticias importantes padre?- la joven coloco un platito con agua cerca de la lechuza, y después se acerco al hombre que lucia pensativo.

- No, es solo que, me han ofrecido un empleo, como profesor- el hombre lucia mas cansado que nunca.

- Es lo que querías, padre; enseñar entre los magos- la joven sonrió- ¿es de Hogwarts?- señalo el membrete-que bien, tu adoras Hogwarts, ahí estudiaste- la joven no encontraba el porque de ese sombrío rostro, ¿tal ves en Hogwart, su padre había conocido a Sirius?..

- Si- Remus trato de sonreír, peor el pensar que si volvía, los recuerdos estarían tan presentes dolía demasiado, además había algo mas-  pero, no puedo ir, nadie sabe de tu existencia en la comunidad mágica, para protegerte hija te lo he dicho muchas veces, es por eso que estoy lo mas posible alejado de  los magos.

- Pero debes ir- la joven le sonrió- Harry Potter, es un chico muy famoso, seguramente va a Hogwarts,  pero antes que eso, es el hijo de tus mejores amigos, seria grandioso que lo vieras; y... tu será el mejor profesor que ellos pudieran tener nunca; ve, ya soy lo suficiente mayor, me quedare en casa de Emma, ella y su madre siempre insisten en que si tu vas de viaje me quede con ellas.

- Yo...- aun tenia dudas, pero Remus, vio el sacrificio que eso representaba para su hija, el tiempo en que tal ves no se verían muy seguido- esta bien, pero, vendré tantas veces como pueda y puntualmente te mandare el dinero de mi sueldo.

- Pero, no m mandes todo, por que...¿y tu padre?- la joven le sonrió comprensiva.

- En Hogwarts te dan las comidas, no necesito mayor cosa-  Remus tomo un pergamino y comenzó a escribir una respuesta- y Dumbledore escribió acerca de darme Poción matalobos gratis, esa nueva poción que controla a los lobos.

- Eso seria grandioso, así ya no tendrás que encerrarte en esa cabaña en medio del bosque- la joven sonrió con tristeza-  buscare tus túnicas- corrió al dormitorio de su padre, revolviendo en uno de los mas viejos cajones- padre, tendré que remendarlas primero, las polillas han hecho un gran trabajo.

++++++++++

Acepte, esto, ¿tan solo para proteger a Harry y detenerte Sirius?, o es ¿por qué muy en el fondo de mi corazón nunca creí cuando me dijiste que eras culpable?, fue... por que tus ojos no me lo dijeron, solo fueron palabras... a pesar del dolor, ¿como puedo seguir amándote?, que despreciable soy...

Remus iba sumido en un medio sueño, pensó en levantarse y escribirle a su hija, que había llegado bien al tren... pero... no tenia una lechuza, ¿tal ves el maquinista le podía prestar la del tren?... estaba decidiéndose, cuando escuchó pasos acercándose al compartimiento en donde estaba, y una vos era tan similar a la de James..¿podría ser?, decidió entre cerrar los ojos.

Cuando entraron los recuerdos  fueron como una tempestad, ese joven, era tan parecido a James, pero... los ojos de Lily; el cansancio lo adormeció y fingiendo dormir, realmente se durmió.

+++++++++++

Su estrella guía brillaba nuevamente enfrente de el, y los sentimiento eran tan confusos.

- A menos que tu...- leyó al fin después de tantos años, la verdad en esos ojos, nunca había sido culpable, le había mentido apara alejarlo de ese espantoso lugar, para que pudiera dejar de amarlo; que tonto había sido Sirius, ¿cómo podría dejar de amarlo?, sin importarle que se encontraba enfrente de quienes aun lo creían culpable, sin importar nada mas, se permitió tomar en brazos a quien había añorado por doce años, a quien había llorado cada noche y cada día.

Aun quedaban tantas cosas que arreglar entre ellos dos, pero en ese momento no le importaba, por que él... era inocente, y ya no se sentiría sucio al amarlo, ya no sentiría que era una traición hacia James y Lily... Peter pagaría esa noche de ser necesario, ellos ya habían pagado , la cuenta que no les correspondía, por doce años.

Pero, de boca  de Harry, una palabras que James hubiera pronunciado, por que su amigo tendría muchos defectos, pero jamás habría dejado que sus manos se mancharan con  sangre, aunque fuera la de un traidor.

A partir de esa noche, su estrella volvía a brillar, y el aguardaría toda la vida de ser necesario.

++++++++

Cartas, letras escritas; era lo único que por el momento podían tener, pero bastaba después de doce años de nada, bastaba un año de cartas... saber que el estaba bien, y que en algún momento podrían reunirse, amar a un prófugo, no era tan terrible como amar a alguien que creía culpable.

Pero... ¿por qué hasta el momento no le había contado nada de su hija?, ¿qué pensaría él ... al saber que había adoptado a una hija de mortifagos, ¿tendría los prejuicios que los demás?... claro que no, él era su Sirius... si no le había dicho es por que... aun estaban recuperando muchas cosas, los recuerdos de Sirius....su corazón ... en algún momento se lo comentaría.

Por que su hija estaba encantada con la idea, después de todo ella había abogado por él, sin conocerlo, y sin saber las circunstancias.

Y ahora que no dolía demasiado, Remus le había contado la historia, lo ocurrido entre ellos dos y lo ocurrido en sus vidas... ella había sujetado la mano de su padre, y lo había apoyado siempre; el con temor de perderla, ella asegurándole, que si el fue capaz de adoptarla y darle una vida , olvidando cualquier prejuicio... entonces ella no iba a corresponderle con menos.

Y ahora lo único que le restaba esperar era el regreso de Sirius.... algún día cercano, para que conociera a la familia que tenia.

++++++++++

- Disculpe- una figura bastante cubierta por una capa, detuvo a una señora que caminaba en la plaza- ¿me podría indicar donde esta la casa del profesor Lupin? 

- Claro- la anciana venció la suspicacia, al ver al extraño del que no distinguía el rostro, pero por la forma amable de dirigirse a el- el profesor Lupin, es muy querido en el pueblo, su casa es la cabaña que esta en las afueras del pueblo, en dirección al bosque- la anciana le señalo que siguiera caminando derecho.

- Muchas gracias señora- el desconocido se encamino, hasta que llego a una cabaña, esa debería ser,  con una mano que le temblaba nerviosamente se dispuso a tocar, llamando varias veces.

- ¿Si?- la jovencita que abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a un extraño parado frente a ella- ¿qué deseaba?.

- Eh... disculpa, creo que me equivoque de casa- el extraño que casi no mostraba su rostro, contesto dudando.

- ¿A quien buscaba?, si quiere puedo ayudarle- la joven no sabia por que era tan amable con un desconocido, peor así la había educado su padre.

- Gracias, estoy buscando al profesor Remus Lupin- su vos temblaba un poco al decir el nombre.

- Ah, entonces no se equivoco de casa,... por que esta es su casa, el es mi padre- la joven le sonrió, ¿seria algún amigo de su padre?, ¿un mago?.

- Tu... ¿tu padre?- la vos se le quebró, que tonto, ¿por qué había imaginado que Remus, no había rehecho su vida?, así se lo había pedido él, eso fue lo que quiso cuando le grito que era culpable... en doce años era lógico que Remus se casara y tuviera una hija, y al parecer eso ocurrió pronto por que esa jovencita lucia de esa edad, ¿y entonces, si el se lo pidió , por que dolía tanto?; no podía arrastrar a Moony de nuevo, no se lo permitirá... lo mejor era marcharse, antes de que su corazón doliera mas- disculpa... creo que si me equivoqué- dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de la vida de Remus, de una ves.

- ¿Quién...- la joven enmudeció de pronto, esa reacción tan extraña, sería posible- ¿eres... eres Sirius Black?.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- el extraño se quito la capa, y dejo caer su negro cabello, los ojos azules contemplaron a otros parecidos.

- ¿Por qué mi padre... es decir Remus, el me adopto; el te menciona cada día, por que te ama- la joven le sonrió abiertamente- pasa tengo mucho que decirte, mientras esperas a mi padre, el solo fue a traer algunas cosas para la cena y a recoger unos papeles.

- Gracias- Sirius, sintió en ese momento que su corazón regresaba, y sonrió con inmensa gratitud a esa  jovencita, su Remus tenia una hija, una niña a la que adopto... 

++++++++++++

Un hombre de aspecto cansado, pero bastante alegre y joven, cargaba varios paquetes , llego a la puerta de su casa y cuando se disponía a abrir, casi se tropieza con una joven.

- Eiri...- Remus reprocho con una sonrisa- casi tiras a tu anciano padre- el hombre siguió bromeando- y a eso, ¿a dónde vas jovencita?- señalo al ver la pequeña mochila en uno de los  brazos de su hija.

- Padre, me alegra que ya hallas regresado, Emma organizo una fiesta de pijamas en su casa, y vamos todas las chicas de la escuela, ¿puedo ir?- la joven , sabia que el no le negaría el permiso.

- Esta bien, pero... ¿dejaras a tu anciano padre solo, en su cabaña?... los hijos crecen- Remus le seguía haciendo bromas, estaba muy feliz de ver a su hija crecer rápidamente.

- Pues no te dejo solo... si no mas bien, muy bien acompañado, después me lo agradecerás; por cierto pasare todo el fin de semana con mis amigas... que te diviertas padre- la joven le grito mientras se alejaba.

- ¿A que se referirá esta niña?- Remus abrió la puerta, y entro con cuidado de no tirar los paquetes que llevaba, precaución que no sirvió, cuando contemplo a alguien sentado en el sillón, ese alguien era Sirius, y los paquetes terminaron en el suelo, cuando Remus corrió a abrazarlo.

- Me alegra verte Moony- Sirius correspondió al abrazo, pero Remus estaba tan alegre que terminaron cayendo los dos al suelo, mientras ambos sollozaban, sin poder evitarlo.

- Sirius- era la única palabra coherente que Remus podía expresar.

- Moony, yo también te extrañe tanto, pero el suelo es un poco duro no crees, hay lugares mejores que este.. para eso- Sirius sonrió ante el sonrojo de Remus, que trajo su coherencia de vuelta.

- Sirius... sigues siendo el mismo- Remus se levanto y ayudo a Sirius a levantarse- y agradezco a la vida por ello.

- Remus, hay tantas cosas que decir, y lo único que tiene sentido  es...  te amo- Sirius beso a Remus, con el ansia de doce años de separación.

+++++++++

Continuara...


	6. Al final recogiste los pedazos de mi

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados ; tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Nota2: Gracias por los reviews

Y pues esta historia llega  a su final, espero que les haya agradado, y para ser buena tengo un final feliz, para variar...

**Capitulo 6.- Al final recogiste los pedazos de mi.**

El tiempo es extraño, los acontecimientos  aun mas; es difícil decir si en algún momento pensé que llegaría 

a ser tan dichoso, si en algún momento imagine que todos mis sueños y algunos que no lo eran se realizarían.

Cuando pienso que estuve a punto de perderte, mi alma se partía en pedazos, y era como si los hubieras

 tirado, con esos instantes en los que creí que las promesas eran falsas, y que nuestro amor era un imposible.

Y ahora que estas aquí, que mi felicidad ha sido tan completa por tantos años, tan solo puedo sonreír.

Cuando veo lo que hemos reunido, lo que ambos reconstruimos de esos pedazos, le agradezco a la vida, 

aun cuando antes puso incontables piedras en mi camino.

Recuerdo la ultima batalla, la mas terrible de esas piedras, cuando contemple el terrible rayo, cuando a lo lejos mi 

alma corrió tratando de detener tu caído, pensé que moriría de dolor... los días se me antojaron un terrible

 peso, y nuevamente si no hubiera sido por Eiri no se que hubiera hecho, sin duda hubiera tomado el camino 

de la muerte... y eso hubiera sido terrible... por que jamás me hubiera reunido contigo, por que solo hubiera

 destruido un destino que se estaba formando...

Por que aun cuando fui a esa guerra sin esperanzas, tuve una inmensa, cuando pensé que no había nada mas 

que dejarse morir, estabas ahí... y yo ante el velo, cuando recupere el anillo que nos había atado, cuando mi corazón

 y nuestra antigua promesa abrió las capaz del velo y pude recibirte en mis brazos, por que aunque nadie antes 

hubiera regresado, tu por mi, por nosotros regresaste, por que viste cuanto te necesitábamos... y aun cuando me dolía,

 que tuviéramos aun delante esa batalla, a tu lado comprendí que podía luchar miles de estas, de ser necesario.

Eiri, y tantos otros que carecían de magia, serian buscados por ellos, si ganaban serian destruidos, 

con eso en mente no podía detenerme, mi hija estaba a salvo, si pero incluso ese lejano pueblecito 

seria arrasado, si no conseguíamos detenerlo.

Siempre me sentiré tan orgulloso de Harry, pues aun cuando pudo dejarse llevar por tan solo, el ansia de venganza,

 no lo hizo... consiguió derrotar y humillar al mas terrible señor oscuro, y aun así perdonar su vida, 

tal ves debimos estar mas prevenidos.

Pero nosotros teníamos nuestro propio encuentro, con un antiguo amigo... con un traidor,

 nunca pensé que Wormtail, nos presentaría tal batalla y aun menos cuanto nos dolería pelear contra el.

Recibí una terrible herida de su mano, la plata , un arma eficaz contra un hombre lobo, 

y aun así aun cuando creí que en sus ojos veía a alguien dispuesto a matarnos, 

a cualquiera de los dos, a los que habíamos sido sus amigos... el nos salvo, 

deteniendo con su cuerpo la terrible maldición que un mortifago lanzo con odio...

Creo que nunca fui capaz de entenderte del todo amigo, ¿pensaste en matarnos?, hay veces que no lo creo, 

por que si tu mano se hubiera clavado un poco mas profundo, no lo hubiera contado... pero creo, que al final , 

los recuerdos de niñez contaron aun mas...

Quiero pensar que encontraste la redención, que Lily y James te perdonarán, tu obtuviste el perdón de Sirius y mío,

 en el momento en que nos protegiste... gracias...

Nunca me hubiera perdonado que Harry, hubiera muerto con esa maldición... fue una suerte  

que Severus  estuviera dispuesto a todo, y a contraatacar , interponiéndose en medio de la explosión de tres hechizos,

 uno del lord, otro propio y uno mas de Dumbledore, quien trato de proteger a su espía y amigo... 

Severus Snape, quien nunca habría movido un dedo por James, se interponía para salvar la vida del hijo de este.

Todos creímos que había muerto, incluso Harry, quien contemplo con furia al oscuro Lord, aun cuando

 se suponía que el no soportaba a su insufrible profesor de pociones, con la furia derroto 

para siempre al terrible mago.

Pero , cuando nos acercamos, yo aun tambaleante a causa de la profunda herida, tu sujetándome,

 lo mejor que podías, y Harry aun terriblemente apenado, pues se culpaba de la muerte de su desdichado profesor...

No estabas muerto, en el lugar donde desapareciste, en medio de tus ropas, se encontraba un pequeño bebe,

 de cabellos negros y negrísimos ojos... tu.

Aun recuerdo la cara de  temor de Sirius, cuando el profesor Dumbledore insinuó que ese bebe necesitaba un hogar...

tanto como el que ahora podríamos dar a Harry...

No se si el bebe guarde algún recuerdo de quien es, imagino que si, pues pareció entender las palabras de Dumbledore,

 por la mueca tan parecida a la tuya.

Y así me encontré, con que después de una inmensa soledad, me veía rodeado por una familia, con la persona

 que amo, y tres hijos... Eiri se sorprendió inmensamente al conocer a Harry, y el también no dudo que haya 

pensado algo similar... y cuanto adoró al bebe, aunque Harry fuera un poco mas reservado en cuanto a esto,

 ya que no podía evitar recordar que ese bebe, era precisamente el profesor de pociones que lo atormento

 durante tantos años... aun que a veces lo sorprendí, arrullando al bebe cuando comenzaba a dormir.

Es un bebe muy bello, y yo me siento aun mas dichoso al tener alguien que dependa tanto de mi nuevamente, 

ya que Eiri y Harry ya mayores, son cada día mas libres,  sigue sus propios caminos... y me enorgullezco, 

pero siento que me invade la añoranza, y es esta la razón y el pensar que es una forma de pagar

todo el dolor que le causamos a Severus...

Aunque , tu , Sirius, pienses que este bebe recuerda todo, por que llora en tu presencia, y sus berridos 

son casi incontrolables cuando a regañaditas te pido que lo tomes en brazos.

Creo que le carácter de los dos, no ha variado demasiado, y a veces me pregunto de donde 

salen un par de moretones que ambos no tenían cuando salgo y regreso.

Y tantos otros incidentes, a los que tan solo puedo sonreír cómplice.

Pero es algo inevitable, aunque a la larga ambos se han encariñado, no lo dudo, aunque debió ser una inmensa

 prueba, el tener que ceder tu apellido al pequeño... así es nuestro hijo, se que te sientes orgulloso de el,

 de lo que ambos hemos conseguido, al criarlo, estoy seguro que nunca volverá a ser el rencoroso y 

solitario profesor de pociones, tal ves le gusten las pociones, tal ves le agrade ser profesor, pero su corazón 

llevara hermosos recuerdos, de la infancia que todos estamos disfrutando, el obteniendo una infancia diferente 

y feliz, nosotros pudiendo criar a un hijo, nosotros pudiendo mantener una amor, alimentarlo con tantas posibilidades.

Y cada día, tengo mucho que agradecer, cuando dichoso lo primero que veo al despertar son unos ojos que 

brillan como la estrella que seguiré toda mi vida, mucho que agradecer cuando de tus labios las promesas de 

amor, se juran eternas, y aun mas cuando se hacen realidad, día a día.

Tengo todo lo  que siempre desee, y por sobre todas las cosas te tengo a ti; lo único que necesitaba...

Y no importa lo que ellos, nuestros hijos elijan, siempre estaremos para apoyarlos...

Y espero que aun nos queden cientos y cientos de días dichosos, hasta que un día, cuando no 

se nos necesite mas, saludaremos a nuestros amigos y perdonaremos a Wormtail, de todo corazón....

 un día en el que podré volver a abrazar a Lily 

y a James, un día en que nuestra amistad, será eterna.

Pues por sobre todos, tu eras el único que pudo y ha podido, romper mi alma en pedazos,

 y tener la fuerza de recogerlos creando algo nuevo.

..... Fin....


End file.
